What Happens Off-Camera, Stays Off-Camera
by Patch-insertnumbershere
Summary: After another day of recording a new episode, Bob is approached by Lovely with some sudden news. Well, how bad could it possibly be? Oh, if only you knew.


What do you call a semi-serious VeggieTales story? VeggieDrama.

* * *

"Good work, everyone! I think this will be one of our best episodes yet!" One of the most common things he'd say after every recording, but Bob still meant it every time. He was just so happy about the results at the end of the day. "Editing will start tomorrow if anybody wants to come see the progress as usual."

Junior Asparagus past him along with his mom and dad in tow. "Good night!"

"See you Sunday, Junior!"  
" 'kay!"

More of the crew spilled out of the studio where they recorded every single episode of their show, some obviously a bit tired from how long it felt even if it was for a one hour program. Oh well, everybody had different types of stamina; therefore, a handful would be sleepy whilst others, such as himself, would be wide awake and ready to do even more things - even at this hour.

A sudden swell of excitement upon completing the latest episode coursed throughout Bob's chest. Gosh, he could take on the world if he truly possessed the capability to do so!

...maybe he could.

...nah.

Bob tried to recall the ones who left in order to narrow down who else was inside the little establishment while he stayed outside by the double doors. Let's see...Junior with his parents just left a moment ago, so did Laura and her family, the list continued on in his head until somebody went past him.

"Oh, Lovely! You're still here? I could've sworn I saw you leaving earlier..."

The tall lady paused, looking over at him with a smile. "I did, but I forgot something, so I went back inside for a tad to get it," she explained. "I'm not surprised to see you still about. I'm assuming it's because you're making certain that everyone leaves all right. You certainly are thoughtful about others, aren't you?"

He bashfully chuckled at that. "Well, it's only common courtesy too."

"True, true! Well, I'll be seeing you Sunday-"  
"Wait, what about Archibald? Did he leave when I wasn't looking…?"

As she placed her precious pink hat on, Lovely responded with a velvety tone, "He's still inside. Be a dear and give him a few minutes to come out of there. He was slow to get his things together, plus, he may be talking to Larry on the way."

Bob blinked. "Alright."

She began to depart from him; however, she paused abruptly during mid-movement. Something was off, Bob was quick to notice. Was something troubling Lovely? He couldn't stand to see any of his friends and loved ones in any kind of distress, so, he attempted to say something just as the woman turned around.

"M-Miss Lovely? Is something wrong?"

She inhaled, removing her hat as her eyes trailed off to the side. "Well…" her eyes went back to him, admitting, " _yes_ , but the problem has been dealt with already."

He quirked an eyebrow. Okay, now he wondered what was going on with her, but...the way she behaved upon saying that seemed it was a private manner - something in which he believed he shouldn't pry about. "Oh…"

"But…"  
"...Lovely?"  
"The problem and the action I partook were both costly."  
"O-oh?"

Lovely, since the double doors were still wide open, peered down the building, checking to see if there was a soul coming at any moment. Once she saw nobody, she approached Bob, bent down to his height and whispered, "There is a manner in which I'd like to discuss with you personally. I originally thought of waiting until after church or dropping by tomorrow, but…"

She didn't sound sad, no, but her voice seemed... _hesitant_ during her confession…

...and there was good reason.

She sucked in some fresh air and finally told Bob gently, "I was thinking about leaving the show on my own accord."

She's leaving the show…? It wouldn't have been the first time someone took an exit off the stage, but...he'd never expect _Lovely_ to leave! She had a love for theatre arts! His stomach dropped, and a million and one "what if I caused this somehow?" questions ran amuck throughout his head, but before he could sputter out one of those questions, Lovely continued:

"Oh come now, it isn't because of you! You've done nothing wrong. Don't worry yourself sick again, Bob."

He blinked rapidly while managing to calm himself a little thanks to Lovely. "O-okay, but…" he asked, looking at her, "what made you want to leave all of a sudden?"

"Oh, it's part of the process I needed to make in order to resolve that problem I mentioned."  
"Oh. I understand, Lovely-"  
"Although, the whole problem was something caused by me and me alone."

"What?" He didn't get it. Was she blaming herself even if this "problem" was out of her hands, or was she truly the cause?

"Which is also why you might not see me around as often."  
"...how so?"

She stood up to her own height, now talking normally, "I will be moving further out but close enough to where I'll still be around, somewhat."

All this time, Bob took notice, was that Lovely only referred to herself and not "we" - that is her and Archibald - something which dawned on him at that moment. She was leaving the show, she caused something to occur that she wasn't being open about, she was planning on moving "further out" of town.

Before he could stop himself, he blurted in question, "Are you two going through something?"

She didn't appear offended by Bob's inquiry, but rather, she closed her eyes with a smile, now standing completely straight. " _Were_ , dear Bob," she corrected him. "Remember when I said that the problem was dealt with already? I finished it minutes ago in that very building."

Bob turned to look at the studio building and then to Lovely. "You talked to Archibald, then?"

"You could say that."  
"...Lovely…?"

"I have...a question and a comment to make before I take my leave. May I?"  
"Yes, of course."

"Do you think," she gently asked him whilst setting her hat on her head once more, "I will ever be forgiven for what I've done today? Be honest…"

"I think so," he immediately responded, smiling to her as well to make her feel better. "God will forgive you for whatever you had to do, Lovely."

"That's a relief for me. I appreciate the assurance." A smile came to her face as well. "And so, here's my comment, to you: you're a wonderful being. Such a hard worker, making sure everything and everyone is set accordingly even when you're nervous or stressed. Thank you for letting me work alongside you, Bob. It's been an _honour_." She bowed her head. "Well, _ta ta_! Until we meet again, dear friend!"

And off she went before Bob could say another word. It wasn't as though she was moving far, far away. He would probably see her at church every Sunday anyway, so this departure didn't sadden him as much as the previous ones; although, the circumstances were...unfortunate. He wondered, though, why she felt as though she had committed the ultimate crime if all she and Archibald did was split for a temporary amount of time. She must have felt terrible about the whole ordeal.

Hey, wait a minute…

He looked at the entrance/exit of the building and down the long halls. Where were Larry and Archibald? Bob was certain he and Lovely talked for a few minutes and yet neither of them popped out. What could they be possibly doing?

Once he made sure that Lovely was gone from sight, Bob went back inside to investigate.

* * *

The inside hardly looked the same when there was hardly a soul around, what with the majority of lights being off while only the important ones stayed on until Bob knew the coast was clear. Well, that, and the noises were reduced greatly. This was a typical environment for Bob and Larry, since they were the first to arrive and usually the last to leave the establishment. Being here in that condition felt more like the start of a new day rather than waking up at home. It was...oddly peaceful.

Tonight didn't feel as peaceful.

"Larry? Archibald?" Bob was switching between names, calling out for both of them, for he couldn't seem to spot them anywhere. "Where are you guys?"

He went up and down the halls which led to specific rooms. Bob went past the huge costume room, the props area, the instrument storage...still no signs of them. This was getting concerning.

"Bob? Is that you?"

It was Larry's voice! Sounded like he was a couple of feet behind him.

Bob spun around and saw Larry, tilting his head at him. "There you are! I was looking for you! You haven't happen to see Archibald anywhere, have you?"

The cucumber's face faltered. "Oh." His eyes squinted whilst averting eye contact with Bob. "Well... _yeah_ , about that, Bob…" he started, "you might wanna see for yourself."

Uh-oh.

* * *

If one ventured past the dressing rooms, they would eventually run into the entertainment rooms. There was a small cafeteria, a recently placed computer room, and even a library - think the size of one at a high school rather than university-sized. Both the cafeteria and computer room were devoid of any life; however, light pooled underneath the library's door.

"This is where he was?" Bob turned his head to one side. "Should've checked here sooner…"

"Actually…" Larry trailed off, but then told him, "he was kinda someplace _else_. He was with Lovely by her dressing room when I was walkin' down the hall. As soon as Lovely left the place, he just ran off to here."

"So you followed him."  
"Yep! It's eerie, though...I haven't heard a peep since he went in there. Think he's okay?"

Bob paused, a realisation - or rather a possibility - striking him. The words which came from Lovely's mouth were returning to him, specific keywords repeated in brief echos, but still, he could decode what they were. Could it be that this split was going to be more than a temporary action between the couple?

Meanwhile, Larry glanced from Bob and to the silent library and then again to the tomato beside him. "Bob?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head. "O-oh, it's nothing. I actually talked to Lovely for a little before she left. I think I know why he's in there." Bob gestured with his head at the door.

"What is it?"  
"I...don't know if I should say. It seems personal."  
"Ohh."

The duo, in unison, turned their attention towards the library, both of them uncertain about what to do about their British friend on the other end.

Larry leaned to him, whispering, "Maybe we should knock for starters."

"Good idea," he whispered in response.

Bob offered to knock for both of them. Don't ask how he knocked. Seriously, this is VeggieTales you're reading about.

"Archibald? Are you in there?"

Silence.

Larry tried next, saying with a knock, "Archie, what's wrong?"

More silence.

"Archibald," Bob asked, "can we come in there for a minute?"

"We can go out afterwards if you're feeling glum," Larry offered.

Bob had an idea. He got closer to the door, up to where he was certain Archibald could hear him better through it. "Lovely told me what was going on between you two." Nervously, his eyes briefly went to Larry but then immediately returned. He sighed out, "She mentioned about you guys having a fall out in your relationship."

 ** _Click_**. It was the door unlocking.

Bob backed up just as the door opened. There was the man of the hour, standing there and not fazed by their presence at all.

"I can assure you, Bob," Archibald told him, "that our relationship is solid as the day we got together." He bowed his head, nodding. "Thank you for your concern, you two."

"But Archibald, she-"  
"I'll be seeing you tomorrow for editing! Bye!"

 _Aaaand_ off he went without directly looking at Bob and Larry.

"Something happened with him and Lovely?"  
"...yeah."

Larry slouched. "Denial?"

" _Definitely_ ," was his reply.

"You think he went home?"  
"I hope so. Come on, it's getting late, Larry."

* * *

"I hope Archie's gonna be okay," Larry said as he and Bob stood at the now closed building.

"I hope so too, Larry," Bob confessed. "Maybe I should call him in the morning before we meet back here."

"Good idea."

Right when he was about to head home with Larry, Bob stopped himself from taking another step. It took him a moment to notice, but upon seeing Bob not walking beside him, Larry turned and saw Bob standing feet away from him.

"Bob? Somethin' wrong?"

Hesitantly, he replied, "Kinda. Actually," he looked from the ground then back, telling him, "I forgot I needed to get something from the store for tomorrow. It's going to take me a while, so…"

He instantly understood. "Want me to head back while you go do your thing?"

"Could you?"  
" 'Course! Stay safe out there."  
"Same to you."

Bob quietly watched Larry leave the area, which didn't seem to take long thankfully. As soon as he saw nothing but a speck of him from a far away distance, Bob exhaled a puff of air, his eyes scanning to the building. His eyes darted to the right end of it, directly at the corner.

"He's gone now," he announced. "You can come out if you feel like talking about it."

…

"Did...you want to take a walk with me, at least? I-I can walk you home, too."

The sound of somebody exhaling could be heard, followed by shuffling noises. Looks like he convinced him well enough for him to step out from around the corner. Even a simple action of walking alongside him sufficed rather than doing nothing at all, that was certain.

With his tone seemingly deflated, Archibald questioned, "How did you even know I was _back_ there?"

Bob shrugged with a small, unclear smile on his face. "I could feel you staring at me. Come on," he offered, "let's go. It's pretty late, last time I checked. You must be tired."

"Somewhat. Where to?"  
"You decide."

The Brit thought for a moment, his eyes going half-lid during the process. His stare went ahead with an idea coming to mind, finally. "I've got it."

* * *

Bob found himself following Archibald to a nearby store and soon exiting the establishment once Archibald grabbed something to drink, also buying Bob one as well. Upon stepping back into the cool night air, Bob was offered his drink which he instantly thanked once receiving it. As soon as Bob took a sip of it, he darn well knew this wasn't soda - far too bitter.

...oh.

Obviously disgusted by the bitterness as well, Archibald still took small sips of his drink while they continued their walk to...well, wherever Archibald felt like.

The two passed by various buildings and houses of those they personally knew or didn't know of until they reached the town's park. Of course, being around midnight once they arrived there, the place lacked living souls except for them. Because Archibald didn't make a peep almost the entire time, Bob jumped a bit when he spoke.

"Let's sit for a bit, if you don't mind." He plopped himself onto a park bench, drink in "hand".

Bob joined him, an anxious feeling growing inside as well. He was starting to wonder if he should ask for more detail or his side of the story about Lovely. Archibald was obviously troubled by it since he was drinking this watery, yeast-fermented malt and hops. He only had these types of drinks if it was a special occasion. In a way, though, this _could_ be seen as an occasion, albeit not a special one.

"...so she told you?"

He looked to Archibald, seeing him numbly taking another taste of his beverage. "Yes," he confessed. "She said she was leaving the show and moving 'further out'. She also said…" Bob wondered if he should say those words but then decided to cautiously do so, "you two were going through some things. Is there...is there something I'm missing?"

"Not much," he replied. "That's a brief summary about what happened."

"Oh. I'm sorry about what's going on in your marriage. Do you think this time apart will fix things?"  
"...what do you mean?"  
"That separation she was talking about is some sort of long temporary separation, isn't it?"

"Bob."  
"Yes?"

"It's not temporary," Archibald told him, directly turning to him, "it's a _divorce_."

Oh.

Bob couldn't stop himself from repeating quietly, " _Divorce_?" When Archibald nodded whilst his eyes averted his stare, Bob inquired, "She divorced you?"

As soon as Bob asked that, he downed the rest of his drink. Archibald felt back against the bench with a sigh once the drink hit his stomach. Boy, that felt good. It was a minor assistance for his current dilemma. Yes, being told about the divorce was over and done with, but still…

Halfheartedly, he asked the tomato beside him with a weak smile, "How's yours?"

Bob blinked and then glanced at his bottled drink. "Uh, it's...okay."

"I hardly ever have pop like this, but…I feel like it's necessary for tonight."

In a half chuckle, Bob commented, "Pretty sure it's because this is definitely not pop."

"Still, it's needed."  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"I should! I will overcome...this."

Bob watched Archibald loosen his bow-tie while setting his now empty bottle to the side. He looked exhausted, drained from the event, but he knew "Archie" didn't want to show it. He was curious as to why Lovely went ahead and divorced him in the first place. The two, whenever they were around the other crew, seemed completely normal. Were they secretly not getting along and simply played the part of a married couple?

No, he couldn't think about it any further. Running through "what ifs" could be dangerous in regards to the divorce. Besides, the ones who truly knew the cause were Archibald and Lovely themselves...and that's how it should be unless either of them choose to explain the purpose of the separation.

"Ugh...I should've gotten another pop," Archibald groaned suddenly, causing Bob to jump in his seat. "That wasn't enough!"

Bob gazed to him. "Maybe it's a good idea that you didn't though. You would've gotten sick since you're not great with holding your 'pop' intake."

"But…!" Archibald refrained himself from completing his protest to Bob, for he felt his voice becoming feeble by the second instead of not finding a reason for having more drinks. He bit his lip and averted eye contact with him. Lord, how he felt pathetic…and in front of someone as well!

"I-I mean, you could have mine, but I took a sip of it."  
"You're fine with doing that?"  
"Sure! I'm not really into this kind. Too bitter…"

A weak smile came to his face as he carefully took the full bottle from Bob's possession. "Thank you, Bob."

Bob sat back until he felt the cool wood touch him. "No problem." As Archibald began to drink, he glanced at him, asking, "Did you want to go anywhere else?"

A muffled "no" in the form of a "mm-mm" came from the asparagus, drinking away. To answer Bob, he stopped indulging in his beverage in order to answer him better. "I-I think this is all I wanted to do," was what he said before taking a tiny sip. "I just needed some fresh air, even for a little while..." Archibald returned to his drink.

He nodded. "I understand. Fresh air tends to help me too."

Both of them looked up to the clear night sky. The moon and stars were happily minding their own business, their bright personalities shining down on the inhabitants below. Because of the cool air and lack of humidity, sitting out here made it even more enjoyable...if only the circumstance for being out here was something positive.

For the umpteenth time tonight, Archibald felt the bitterness slide down his throat and hitting his stomach. Blech, he should've grabbed a sweet-flavoured one, but then again...this was more fitting, and it reminded him why he was doing this in the first place.

He messed up somehow. He and Lovely were no more.

 _He stood there as if he was waiting for a better explanation from her, but when none came, he realised that a divorce was the idea she had in mind. His body froze, his eyes going wide. Thankfully, his monocle was thoughtful enough to not fall off. Archibald, although finding it hard to speak with a lump forming in his throat, repeated, "Divorce…?"_

 _She nodded sympathetically._

 _"B-but Lovely, I don't understand-"_

 _"It's for the best," she interrupted him. "Please don't blame yourself."_

 _"Then what did I do for this to happen?"  
"Dear, you've done nothing wrong, I swear. I just think it's time for us to part as a married couple." _

_He felt his world collapsing around him, even as Lovely said she was sorry with a gentle tone. "Lovely dear, please -"_

 _"Thank you for being such a sweetheart to me for all of these years," Lovely, again, interrupted him, for she knew he would begin to choke up soon. "I promise I won't be living that far, so I know we'll be seeing each other often. Good-bye, dear."_

 _He couldn't handle it. As soon as she was truly gone, he dashed off and locked himself away in the library._

This was turning worrisome. Archibald had been staring ahead for a few minutes with the now empty bottle sitting to the side with the other one. His eyes were again half-lid either from being tired or the two drinks he had; however, they appeared glassy. He was thinking about Lovely, wasn't he? Bob didn't know what to do.

He slumped over as soon as a sob escaped him. More, though frailer in volume, sobs came out of the Brit. He was aware that Bob was watching and how some of the tears would stain his monocle, but he did not care. Why would he?

He could tell Archibald that things would get better, that God would help him get through this time in his life, but at the moment, Bob was aware that he could try comforting him as best as possible under this lovely night sky by telling him it was okay to cry, feel frustrated, to let those feelings show.

* * *

 ** _The following morning..._**

* * *

"Pretty nice to have you at the house with us last night, Archie. Did you wanna come over again tonight? We could do some stuff!"  
"Mm…"

Bob chuckled uncertainly as he stole a look of the worn out asparagus slumping against him at the cafeteria table, "You might wanna ask him that again later, Larry. He's still a little groggy from yesterday."

"Oh, gotcha." Larry nodded before returning to his breakfast.

Archibald groaned from the minor headache he suffered from, "I shouldn't have had those…"

"You know," Bob said, "it probably didn't help that you didn't go to bed until three in the morning."

He hummed once more while he adjusted himself until he felt comfortable. "You didn't have to hold off the editing for later for me. I'm perfectly capable of assisting you, Bob."

Larry joined in on the conversation, "Y'don't look like it."

Bob glanced to and fro the two. "Larry's right. Why don't you take a nap? If you wake up while we're still working, you can join us."

Archibald feebly huffed. "I guess I can take your advice…" he mumbled, saying, "a-and thank you for yesterday and today."

"No problem. I promise that things will get better for you. Just wait and see."

Eventually, things did get better for Archibald. Within a month, he was slowly turning back into his normal self, and soon he could mention Lovely or the things she would used to say without feeling an ache in his chest. Although it felt like forever until these things happen, what Bob said was true, for after every storm, there is a rainbow.


End file.
